


В горах, поросших жидким лесом...

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [27]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Poetry, Porn Without Plot, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Встретились как-то случайно Сэм и Хиггс... И понеслась!
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Sam Bridges
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	В горах, поросших жидким лесом...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Симулятор соблазнения курьера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320645) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik). 



> **Бета:** [valela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela)

В горах, поросших жидким лесом, однажды Сэма Хиггс поймал, сказал: «Вы к нам? Как это лестно…» — и уронил на мох меж скал; к себе любовно прижимая, сминая горстью твёрдый срам, припал отчаянно губами к его трепещущим губам. И Сэм дышал что было мочи и отвечал на поцелуй (вжимаясь крепче, всё бормочет себе под нос: «не паникуй»). Чем их накрыло? Жаждой? Страстью? Теперь уже не разобрать… Но Сэм отдался этой власти прям в скалах, не ища кровать; а Хиггс всё целовал и тискал, лизал то в шею, то в сосок, желая трахнуть (без изысков), и в этом был не одинок: Сэм тоже всё один в дороге, ни трахнуться, ни подрочить (голубоглазых длинноногих ещё поди сумей добыть). Весь мох промяли в этой схватке, пока добрались до штанов, уж яйца синие и всмятку, и Хиггс уже на всё готов (ещё бы, Сэм — и вдруг ответил на поцелуй со страстью всей! Куда девалась добродетель?!)… Хиггс прошептал: «Тебя я съем! Сожру всего и не оставлю для Амели ни полкуска», — и снова облизал всю шею и языком вокруг соска обвёл, и Сэм со стоном громким, вцепился в волосы ему. У Хиггса потекла подводка (нам знать об этом ни к чему, так, просто штрих…) от слёз и пота, и ногти чёрные впились в тугую плоть, чтоб разработать… Но Сэм сказал: «Не торопись, мы всё ещё с тобой успеем, не Апокалипсис поди…» Хиггс вдруг заржал (как был злодеем, так и остался, чёрт возьми!), потом опять склонился ниже, лизнул лениво поперёк, вобрал головку в рот и дышит. Стекает пота ручеёк по шее Сэма мимо камня, пропитывая мятый мох, и Твари молча отступают, так их и не застав врасплох. Хиггс, торопливо разработав (и больше не услышав «нет»), вонзился внутрь за пару вдохов и застонал — и Сэм вослед. Сэм Хиггса всё пронзал глазами (как двадцать восемь ножевых), а Твари дальше отползали, боясь неистовых живых. Не до конца в реальность веря, подозревая, что всё сон, Сэм с Хиггсом, двигаясь быстрее, уже стонали в унисон: ни гаптофобии, ни ДУМу их было уж не разлучить, когда осталась пара дюймов до пика страсти (может быть); уже один… Когда же стало безумно малое число, стремительной волной оргазма почти до Берега смело, и, тяжело дыша, на камни упали оба как один, и друг по другу распластались (благая вещь окситоцин!).

Я вам поведала про это, и муза из последних сил не вынесла, душа поэта (поэт вообще невыносим).


End file.
